Turning the Tides
by zutara4kazu
Summary: Based on justcallmefaye's idea of Korra being the Avatar during the Hundred Year War.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender & The Legend of Korra is created by Michael DiMartino & Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Idea from A Change in the Wind by justcallmefaye.

* * *

"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the War. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world," Katara told the young children.*

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Foggy Swamp Tribe, seventeen year old Korra had mastered firebending and was ready to move on to learn airbending. She started to pack, when her mother entered.

"Korra, you're leaving?" Senna said.

"I'm the Avatar. It's time I face my destiny," Korra replied.

"There are some things I need to tell you before you go," said Senna. Korra sat down. "My mother was from the Southern Water Tribe." Korra's jaw dropped. "She was a waterbender," Korra was even more surprised. "She was captured during a raid. She eventually escaped."

"She did? Is she still alive?" Korra asked.

"I don't know. Once I was old enough, I learned how to waterbend. My mother found out, and she told me her story. I was as shocked as you are now. She taught me how to master what I'd learned. A few years passed, and she wanted to teach me her secret of how she escaped. It was awful. I defied her and ran away. Later, I met your father. All we wanted was to live a simple life and raise a family. But then we discovered you were the Avatar, and simple was over. We knew one day the world would need you, and you wouldn't need us any more," said Senna.

"Of course I need you" Korra said as she hugged her mother. Then she asked concerned, "How did she escape?"

"Where there is water, there is life, and everything has water in it. Even people," said Senna darkly. "She called it bloodbending."

Korra felt herself shiver. "Hue showed me how to bend the plants, but I could never do that to a person."

"I know," said Senna.

"Hue tried to teach me about the spirits. Since I'm the Avatar, I'm suppose to have some sort of connection, but I've never felt it. Bumi and Jeong Jeong both said I should be patient," said Korra.

"Where are you going to go? I know you will have to face the Fire Lord, but..." Senna said.

"I think I'll go to the Southern Water Tribe," said Korra. "I've heard some stories, but I want to see for my self what the tribe is like and I need to find out what happened to the airbenders."

"Here, you'll need these," Senna gave her daughter a light blue sleeveless top, blue pants, a darker blue skirt and animal skin, boots, arm sleeves, a blue armband, and a dark blue overcoat.* "It gets cold there."

"You've been there?"

"No, I was at the North Pole years ago, it's where your father's from. The armband was your grandmother's," said Senna.

Korra took a boat and headed to the Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

In the icy waters near the South Pole, Sokka and Katara were in the canoe. Sokka looked down at the water, with his spear at the ready, while Katara remained seated. The canoe drifted slowly as the Sokka concentrated on fishing. A fish swams close to the surface in front of him.

"It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish," said Sokka.

Katara leaned over the edge of the canoe to see a fish. Hesitantly, she removed her left glove. She took a deep breathe and with a look of trepidation began to motion with her exposed hand. Suddenly, a globe of water containing the fish burst out of the water.

"Sokka, look!" Katara exclaimed.

Sokka whispered, "Shhh. Katara, you're gonna scare it away. Mmmm... I can already smell it cookin'!"

Katara tried to retain control of the globe of water, "But Sokka! I caught one!"

She struggled with the blob of water and it floated closer to Sokka, who raised his spear to strike a fish. When he cocked his arm back he burst the bubble of water. The fish fell back into the sea and Sokka was drenched.

"Hey!" Katara exclaimed.

Sokka said in a very exasperated tone, "Ugh! Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?"

"It's not magic. It's waterbending, and it's-"

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself," said Sokka.

"You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water," said Katara

Sokka made a muscle and looked at his reflection in the water. He turned to Katara and gave her a look. The boat bumped into a patch of ice and, they saw they entered an ice packed area. They worked frantically to maneuver the canoe between the icebergs.

Katara and Sokka said, "Ahhh!"

Katara told Sokka, "Watch out! Go left! Go left!"

"The canoe threaded its way through the ice pack. Icebergs collided all around them. Each time they managed to avoid getting crushed between the colliding icebergs, but their safety margins decreased rapidly each time. Finally the canoe was crushed when three icebergs collided at once. Sokka and Katara jumped out in time onto one of the icebergs. They were at the mercy of the currents.

"You call that left?" Katara asked.

"You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have waterbended us out of the ice," Sokka retorted.

The kids were on their little iceberg. Behind them a huge towering iceberg reared up into the sky.

"So it's my fault?" Katara exclaimed annoyed.

"I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up," said Sokka annoyed.

Katara's anger boiled over. She pointed at her brother.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained..." Katara furrowed her brows. As she got more excited, the iceberg where they sat began to heave. The huge iceberg behind her cracked. "Ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!" Katara exclaimed.

Sokka noticed the iceberg as it cracked, "Uh... Katara?"

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!" Katara yelled.

"Katara! Settle down!" Sokka tried to calm her.

"No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!" Katara screamed. As she finished, the iceberg behind her split open entirely. It disintegrated and the major pieces fell into the water, which pushed their iceberg away. They held on desperately until the iceberg settled.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara," said Sokka.

"You mean I did that?" Katara asked.

"Yup. Congratulations," said Sokka.

"Hello?" Korra called.

"Uh?" Sokka said.

"We're over here," said Katara.

Korra rowed her boat over to the brother and sister.

"Looks like you need a ride," said Korra, as she guided her boat next to the ice.

Katara started to get in but Sokka stopped her.

"We shouldn't go with strangers. She might be Fire Nation," said Sokka.

"I saw that wave and the iceberg drop. It didn't look natural, I thought someone was waterbending," said Korra. Korra pulled the water up and created a water snake and dropped it back as proof.

"That's amazing," said Katara.

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "So where are you from? How did you get here? I bet you're with the Fire Nation."

"Forgive my brother, Sokka. He's paranoid. You never told us your name," said Katara.

"I'm Korra, the Avatar," said Korra.

"I thought..." Katara started to say.

"You thought the Avatar is a guy," said Korra.

"Heh, and you called me sexist," said Sokka. "But how do we know you're telling the truth?"

Korra used waterbending to form a water glove in one hand and a flame in the other.

"Okay, so you're the Avatar. What next?" Sokka asked.

"Why don't I give you a lift home?" Korra offered. Katara got in the boat.

"Come on," said Katara. "Unless you want to get eaten by something."

Sokka got in the boat reluctantly. Korra used waterbending to make the boat go really fast, while Sokka and Katara held on to the sides of the boat.

* * *

Zuko saw the water from a distance.

"That must be him. That water didn't come up naturally," said Zuko.

"It was probably just the tide. How about a calming cup of jasmine tea?" said Iroh.

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Head a course south," Zuko exploded.

* * *

To Be Continued...

AN: * Korra's season one outfit.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender & The Legend of Korra is created by Michael DiMartino & Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Idea from A Change in the Wind by justcallmefaye.

* * *

Korra brought Sokka and Katara back to their village.

"So this is the Southern Water Tribe?" Korra asked.

"Korra, this is the entire village. Entire village, Korra." said Katara.

"Uh, why is everyone looking at me like that?" Korra asked.

"Well, no one has seen a waterbender in over sixty years," said Kanna as she walked forward.

"Korra, this is my grandmother," said Katara.

Kanna looked closer at Korra, her eyes widened in shock. She said quietly, "Hama?"

"You know my grandmother?" Korra asked.

* * *

Kanna guided them into the hut.

"Yes, she was my best friend, my first friend here," Kanna replied.

Sokka and Katara exchanged confused looks.

"I came from the Northern Water Tribe," said Kanna. Sokka and Katara's jaws dropped. Kanna continued, "My parents arranged a marriage between me and a waterbender. I didn't love him, and couldn't bare the thought of spending my life doing as I was told, so I traveled here. I met Hama, and we became friends. I remember the raids, too. The Fire Nation came again and again. Hama was the last waterbender left and then they captured her. I don't know what happened to her after that."

"She escaped eventually," said Korra. She touched her armband. "I don't know where she is either. I thought coming here would help me find the truth and unlock my airbending."

"What happened to the last Avatar?"

"I don't know. The legends say he was an airbender. I'm going to travel to the Air Temples to see if I can find any clues about what happened to him," said Korra.

"Do you think I could go with you? You could teach me to waterbend," said Katara.

"Katara, I don't think that's a good idea. It could be dangerous," said Sokka.

"You could come with us," said Korra. "I don't think I'd be a very good teacher though, but I could take you to a place where you could learn."

"You could knock some firebender heads," Katara added.

"What about our tribe? And Gran Gran?" Sokka replied.

"I'll be fine," said Gran Gran. "I think it's time you two go on your own adventure."

The trio headed outside. Kanna gave her grandchildren sleeping bags, clothes, and tents.

* * *

They were headed back to Korra's boat, when Zuko's ship pulled in.

"It's Fire Nation," said Sokka.

Zuko came out with his men and headed to the village.

"Where is he? I know all the waterbenders were taken. Where's the Avatar?" Zuko demanded.

"Looking for me?" Korra said.

"You're the Avatar?" Zuko asked.

"Surprised I'm a girl?" Korra replied.

"No, I just thought you'd be older," said Zuko as he blasted fire at her. Korra sent a fire blast back at him, and narrowed her eyes. Zuko deflected it. They continued fighting. Then Korra noticed how close the fire came to the others and remembered what Jeong Jeong said about fire being destruction.

"If I give myself up do you promise not to hurt them?" Korra asked.

Zuko nodded. Korra followed Zuko to his ship. Zuko a guard bind Korra's hands.

* * *

"Take her below. Then head a course for home," said Zuko.

Two of Zuko's men escorted Korra.

"Ever fought a waterbender?" Korra asked the guards.

"No," replied the guard. "Come along."

Korra used her breath to form ice then jumped with her feet and knocked both guards out with water. Korra used her firebending to get out of the ropes. Zuko heard the commotion and headed on deck. Korra jumped off the boat and into the ocean.

"See you," said Korra. She headed back on an ice board she created.

Zuko attempted to blast at her, but Korra deflected it and sent giant icicles to the ship.

Korra found Sokka and Katara in her boat and she used waterbending to get away.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender & The Legend of Korra is created by Michael DiMartino & Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Idea from A Change in the Wind by justcallmefaye.

* * *

Korra, Sokka, and Katara rode in the boat for quiet a while.

"Are we there yet?" Sokka asked.

"I think I see land," said Katara.

Katara and Korra waterbent the boat toward land.

"Finally, land," said Sokka. "I didn't think I'd miss it this much."

"So, do you know where the temple is?" Katara asked.

"I think it's up that mountain," Korra replied. "Let's make camp and head there in the morning."

* * *

The next morning, Korra, Sokka, and Katara climbed up the mountain.

"We're finally here," said Korra.

"Thank goodness," said Sokka who was out of breath.

"Sokka, we're the first people to visit and _that's_ what you have to say?" Katara said.

They stood in front of a statue of Monk Gyatso.

"He looks familiar," said Korra.

"He was the last Avatar's airbending teacher," said a voice from the temple.

"Aahh!" The trio whirled around in surprise and fear.

Korra straightened herself in a bending stance.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Korra demanded.

"Dad, you're scaring her," said a young girl's voice. The girl appeared before them. "I'm Jinora. You must be the new Avatar."

"My name's Korra. How did you know I was the Avatar?" Korra asked as Sokka and Katara stood behind her.

A bald man with a brown beard came out from behind the girl. Then he took a couple of marbles and bent the air around them until they spun. He said, "Because we're the last airbenders."

The three of them's mouth dropped.

* * *

The three of them sat down at a table.

The man placed a dessert in front of them, cut it, and served it.

"Have a piece," said Jinora, as she took the piece her father gave her. "It's a fruit pie."

Sokka's mouth watered, and he took a piece and began eating right away.

"Do you know what happened to the last Avatar?" Korra asked.

"He was my father," replied the man. "He wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked. I don't know the details, but he married my mother years later. Then I was born. She named me Tenzin and then she died. My father found out I was an airbender and decided it was time to return. He found out what happened to the other airbenders. He was devastated, until he realized he still had me. He taught me everything he knew. After that, he decided it was time to take action. He headed to the Fire Nation alone. I don't know what happened after that, but somehow I knew he was dead since he never returned."

"So he never went to master the other elements?" Sokka asked.

"No, he said he didn't want to be the Avatar," said Tenzin. Sokka, Katara, and Korra were shocked.

"How do you know you're the last airbenders?" Korra asked.

"I traveled around and searched. All the Air Temples were abandoned," replied Tenzin "I had given up hope when I met Jinora's mother. I felt a happiness that I didn't think I'd feel again. We married and she gave birth to Jinora. Jinora showed signs of being an airbender so we packed up and moved here. Then my wife passed."

"You must miss her," said Katara.

"Yes," said Tenzin. Jinora hugged her father.

"We lost our mother in a raid," said Katara.

"My father couldn't end this war, but I believe you can," said Tenzin.

"Thank you," said Korra. "I'm ready to learn airbending."

"I'll teach you what I can," Tenzin replied.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender & The Legend of Korra is created by Michael DiMartino & Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Idea from A Change in the Wind by justcallmefaye.

* * *

The next day Korra was ready for her first airbending lesson.

They went to an old training are with gates.

"The first lesson is to pass through the gates without touching them," said Tenzin.

"That sounds pretty easy," said Sokka.

"Dad forgot to mention that the gates will be spinning," said Jinora.

"Jinora will demonstrate," said Tenzin. "The key is to be like a leaf in the wind and flow through the gates.

Tenzin airbent the gates and Jinora passed through with ease.

"Wow," said Katara impressed.

"It doesn't look that hard," said Sokka.

"You want to go first Sokka?" Korra asked.

Sokka bumped into all the gates as he tried to get through.

"It's harder than it looks," he told Katara.

They decided to explore the area while Korra trained.

Korra tried and failed and kept trying until she got so frustrated she firebent the metal gates.

"Those were antiques, thousands of years old," Tenzin exclaimed. "What is wrong with you?!"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Korra retorted. "I've been practicing like you taught me, but it isn't working."

"Korra this isn't something you can force. You have to be patient and listen," Tenzin replied.

"I have been! Maybe I'm not the problem. Maybe it's your teaching method!" Korra screamed and ran off.

* * *

Korra wandered off and found Sokka fishing.

"Trying to catch a fish?" Korra asked.

"Yeah," said Sokka. "How's the airbending going?"

"It's so frustrating. All the other elements have come so easily. I don't understand why I can't get this," Korra said frustrated.

"Maybe you don't need to master all the elements," said Sokka.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

Katara who was practicing her bending stopped and joined them.

Sokka reeled in the line of his pole.

"I mean, you've already mastered water, earth, and fire. You're going to be facing the _Fire_ Lord. What do you need air for?" Sokka replied.

"Sokka, the Avatar's suppose to master all the elements," said Katara.

Korra considered what Sokka said as well as what Katara said.

"Maybe I'm not cut out to be an airbender," said Korra.

Jinora landed from above with her glider.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jinora asked.

"Korra's having trouble with her bending," said Sokka. Katara gave him a scolding look. "Hey, I was just saying."

"I've tried being patient like your dad said but so far I've gotten nothing," Korra told Jinora.

Jinora thought for a moment and said, "Maybe you're having so much difficulty because it's the element most opposite your personality."

"I guess. I wish someone could teach me how to be the Avatar," said Korra.

"Come on, I think I know something that might help," said Jinora.

* * *

They followed Jinora back into the temple and down a hall.

They stood in front of an elaborate door.

"So how does this open?" Sokka asked.

"The key, is airbending," said Jinora as she stood in front of the door and airbent into both tubes. The air traveled through the funnels and caused three small knobs to turn and finally the door opened.

"What is this place?" Katara asked.

"It's the sanctuary," said Jinora.

The trio looked around.

"Look, they're statues. I think these are your past lives," said Katara.

"That's right," said Jinora.

Korra stood in front of one statue that caught her interest.

"Who's that?" Sokka asked.

"Roku," Korra replied.

"There's no name," said Katara. "It looks like he was Fire Nation."

"No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met," said Sokka.

"So the one in front is?" Korra asked.

"That's my grandfather," said Jinora, after she looked closer at it.

"Maybe I should take Sokka's advice," said Korra as she looked at Aang's statue.

"Sokka's advice?" Jinora asked.

"Face the Fire Lord without airbending," said Korra.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tenzin said as he appeared from behind a statue.

"I have to," said Korra. "Both of you could come with us."

Jinora looked at Tenzin. Tenzin furrowed his brow. He knew how dangerous it would be and the danger it would put Jinora in. He also remembered his father and decided that it was time to fight.

"We'll join you," said Tenzin.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender & The Legend of Korra is created by Michael DiMartino & Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Idea from A Change in the Wind by justcallmefaye.

* * *

After Tenzin and Jinora packed, they joined Korra and the others outside.

"I don't think we will all fit," said Korra as they approached her boat.

Tenzin thought for a moment and said, "Come with me."

They followed Tenzin from the Southern Air Temple to a nearby mountain that had caves and mountains around it.

"Where are you taking us?" Sokka asked.

"You stay here," said Tenzin. He went on inside the cave and brought out a giant bison.

"Whoa, what is that thing?" Sokka asked.

"It's a flying bison," said Jinora.

"Uh huh, and this my flying sister," said Sokka sarcastically. He eyed the bison skeptically.

The bison made a noise and Tenzin bowed to it. The animal licked him in response. Tenzin put the saddle on him.

"Shall we get on?" Jinora asked.

Each of them approached the animal and bowed, except Sokka.

"Are you coming?" Katara asked her brother.

Sokka hesitated. Jinora got down.

"It'll be okay," said Jinora, as she landed lightly on her feet.

Sokka bowed. Oogie licked Sokka.

"Oogie likes you," said Jinora.

Sokka got on with Jinora's help.

"Before we take off, we are heading to the Fire Nation right?" Tenzin asked.

"Uh, actually, I was going to each of the Air Temples to find out what happened to the last Avatar and gain my connection to the Avatar Spirit," said Korra. "I also wanted to visit the Northern Water Tribe and Kyoshi Island. I want to learn more about the past Avatars that way I can connect with them. Katara needs a master to teacher her waterbending. It will be easier if some else teaches her."

"That's very wise of you," said Tenzin. "Yip yip."

Oogie took off with the five of them on board.

* * *

They flew on Oogie at night and traveled in disguise through the Earth Kingdom to Kyoshi Island.

"Is that it?" Korra asked Tenzin.

"Yes," said Tenzin as they descended.

"What are those?" Katara asked. She had spotted an elephant koi.

"It's a giant elephant Koi," said Tenzin as he smiled.

"Can I ride one Dad?" Jinora asked.

Tenzin nodded, and Jinora jumped off Oogie into the water. Jinora rode the elephant koi.

The rest of the group landed on Kyoshi Island. Then Jinora swam back to shore.

They went into the village.

"So this is where Avatar Kyoshi was from?" Korra asked Tenzin.

As they were walking, they bumped into Oyaji.

"Tenzin? Is that you?" Oyaji asked.

"Oyaji?" Tenzin replied.

"Come this way," Oyaji motioned. The group followed him into Kyoshi Shrine. "This must be your daughter."

"Ah, yes, this is my daughter, Jinora," Tenzin said and the he motioned to Korra, "and this is the new Avatar, Korra, and her friends Katara and Sokka."

"Nice to meet you," said Korra. "I've come here to learn about Avatar Kyoshi."

"She created this island to prevent Chin the Conqueror from taking over her homeland," Oyaji explained.

"That's amazing," Katara said in awe.

"She must've been really brave," said Korra.

"Would you like to meet the Warriors?" Oyaji asked.

"Warriors?" Sokka asked excited.

* * *

They followed Oyaji to the dojo.

Oyaji opened the door and said, "I have some guests that would like to meet you."

"It's just a bunch of girls," said Sokka. Katara hit Sokka in the arm.

"Forgive my brother. He's an idiot," said Katara.

The person leading the training session came over to Oyaji.

"Suki is the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors," said Oyaji. "This is Avatar Korra."

"Nice to meet you," said Suki.

"Nice to meet you too," said Korra.

"Korra wants to learn more about the island and Avatar Kyoshi," said Oyaji.

Oyaji, Tenzin, Jinora, and Katara walked away.

"You mind if I watch your dance lesson?" Sokka asked.

"Would you like a demonstration Korra?" Suki asked. Korra nodded. Suki told Sokka, "Come at me."

Sokka came at her, while she maintained a firm stance and waited until he was close enough, and grabbed his hand and tied it to his ankle and threw him around.

"Impressive," said Korra.

Sokka knelt down and apologized, "I'm sorry about before. I'd like to learn too."

"You'll have to follow all our traditions," said Suki.

* * *

About a half hour later, Sokka was dressed in the Kyoshi Warrior uniform and make up.

"It's feels girly," said Sokka.

"It's a warrior's uniform. You should be proud. The silk threads symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart," Suki explained.

Korra giggled. "Nice dress, Sokka."

Suki raised a brow at Korra, but did enjoy Sokka's discomfort.

Korra took a breath, "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Suki. "Let's continue."

Suki demonstrated moves and Sokka and Korra mimicked them. Suki turned and walked toward Sokka.

"It's not about strength. Our technique is about using your opponents' force against them. Loosen up. Think of the fan as an extension of your arm." Suki made the battle stance. "Wait for an opening and then..."

Suki lunged at Sokka and he parried the thrust, knocked her off her feet. She was surprised and embarrassed as she looked up from her spot on the floor.

Sokka crossed his arms, satisfied, "Hmm..."

Suki got up and said flustered, "I fell on purpose to make you feel better!"

Sokka laughed and pointed his finger at her, "I got you! Admit I got you!"

Suki laughed as she grabbed Sokka's outstretched hand and bent it back painfully, "Okay, it was a lucky shot. Let's see if you can do it again."

* * *

After several days, Sokka had improved. Korra also learned the moves relatively easily.

"You've really caught on fast," Suki complimented.

"Thanks. I'll leave you two to the training. I'm going to see what Jinora and Katara are doing," said Korra.

* * *

Meanwhile Katara was practicing her waterbending, when Korra came out.

"Hey Katara," said Korra.

Katara's concentration was broken and the water fell. Katara was frustrated and said, "What?"

"I thought I could teach you a couple of moves," said Korra.

Katara softened, "That sounds wonderful."

Korra led Katara to the ocean.

"The key to waterbending is allowing your energy and movements to flow along with the water," said Korra. She pushed and pulled the water and created a tidal wave.

"Wow," said Katara.

She tried and created a wave not as big as Korra's was but still a wave.

"Good job," said Korra.

"Thanks, I had a good teacher," said Katara. "I thought you were learning about the ways of the Kyoshi Warriors."

"I was, but then I was thinking about Kyoshi," said Korra. Katara was confused for a moment. "She stood up to Chin. I need to stand up to the Fire Lord."

"So are we heading straight to the Fire Nation?" Katara asked concerned.

"No, I'll take you to a teacher like I promised. I think I'd like to meet my old master," said Korra.

"Old master?" Katara asked.

Before Korra could reply, Oyaji came in.

"The Fire Nation is here," said Oyaji.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender & The Legend of Korra is created by Michael DiMartino & Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Idea from A Change in the Wind by justcallmefaye.

* * *

They went over to the dock area to discover Zuko's ship coming in.

"It looks like that guy from last time," said Katara.

"We'd better let the others know. We should get going," said Korra.

Korra and Katara went back to the dojo.

"What's going on?" Suki asked.

"It's the Fire Nation," said Katara.

"I'll go find Tenzin and Jinora," said Korra.

Korra walked off and found Jinora reading a book.

"What are you reading?" Korra asked.

"It's a book about Avatar Kyoshi," said Jinora.

"We need to get going. The Fire Nation is here," said Korra.

Korra and Jinora went outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zuko fought the Kyoshi Warriors.

Sokka and Suki joined the fight against the firebenders.

"There's no time to say goodbye," said Suki.

"What about, "I'm sorry"?" Sokka asked.

"For what?" Suki asked.

 **"** I treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior," said Sokka

Suki leaned toward Sokka, "I am a warrior." She kissed him on the cheek. "But I'm a girl, too." Sokka touched his hand to his cheek, his eyes were wide with surprise, and he blushed. "Now get out of here! We'll hold them off."

"Come out Avatar! You can't hide forever," said Zuko.

"Who said anything about hiding?" Korra came out.

She fought against Zuko until the surround area was on fire.

She noticed what was going on and headed toward the airbenders who were with Oogi and the others.

Before she left she created a giant wave and put out the fire.

* * *

They took off on Oogi.

"So, where are we going next?" Sokka asked.

"I was hoping we could go to Omashu," said Korra.

"Omashu? It's been a long time since I was there," said Tenzin.

"You know Bumi?" Korra asked.

"Yes, he was friends with my father," said Tenzin. "How do you know him?"

"He was my earthbending teacher," said Korra.

"I wonder if he knows we'll be coming," said Tenzin.

"Never mind about this Bumi. Do you think that crazy guy with the ponytail will be chasing us?" Sokka asked.

"What's wrong with ponytails? Ponytail," Katara teased her brother.

"For your information, this a warriors wolf tail," said Sokka.

"So you can let the other wolves know how fun and perky you are," Katara continued to tease.

"That guy has a name," said Jinora.

"Really?" Korra asked.

"It's Zuko," said Jinora.

"How do you know?"

"I read about it in one of the books at Kyoshi," Jinora answered. "He's the Fire Lord's son."

"No wonder he's after me," said Korra.

"Well, at least it we aren't too far from Omashu," said Tenzin.

A few hours later, they arrived on the outskirts of Omashu.

"Now that we are here can we ride the mail system?" Jinora asked exicited.

"No," said Tenzin.

"Why not? Didn't you ride it when you were a kid?" Jinora asked upset.

"Was it fun?" Korra asked interested.

"Yes, it was," Tenzin thought fondly of those childhood memories.

"Then let's do it," said Korra.

"So are we going in disguised?" Sokka asked.

"That's probably a good idea. The less people who know the better," said Katara.

* * *

They entered the city undetected.

Tenzin led them to the mailing system.

"Here we are," said Tenzin.

"Are you going to join us Dad?" Jinora asked.

"No," said Tenzin.

"So, how exactly does this work?" Sokka asked.

"Earthbending brings the mail up and gravity brings it down," said Jinora.

"But my father's friend found another use for it," said Tenzin.

"A giant slide," said Korra.

She, Jinora, Sokka and Katara got in.

"I don't know about this," Katara said cautiously.

"Relax Katara. Plus I'm an earthbender," said Korra. Korra and the others leaned forward and allowed the cart to slide down.

After a while, Jinora used airbending and caused the cart to go faster. Unfortunately the cart moved off the slide and went flying. Korra did her best, but they slid on the roof of one of the houses and landed in front on the cabbage merchant and caused his cabbages to fall out of the cart.

"Off with their heads. One for each head of cabbage," said the cabbage merchant.

"Now, now. We will take them to the King and he will give the punishment," said the guard.

They were taken to palace.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender & The Legend of Korra is created by Michael DiMartino & Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Idea from A Change in the Wind by justcallmefaye.

* * *

"What shall we do your highness?" A guard asked King Bumi.

"Throw them..." Bumi paused, "a feast."

"A feast?"

Bumi threw them a feast.

"So, what brings the Avatar here?" Bumi asked conversationally. Sokka choked and Katara looked at Bumi confused.

"How'd you know I was the Avatar?" Korra asked.

"I may be old, but I'm not senile," Bumi laughed, then snorted. "How could I forget a student of mine?"

Korra smiled. Katara and Sokka both had a look of disbelief on their faces. Then Korra said, "It's good to see you again."

"So, what brings you here? You've already mastered earthbending," said Bumi. He threw a piece of genamite at her and she eartbent it back toward him.

Korra looked in Tenzin's direction then at Bumi, and said, "I heard you knew my previous incarnation."

"Ah, yes. Aang and I were friends a long time ago," said Bumi, as he remembered the time Aang visited him and he explained the other use of the mail system.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Tenzin asked.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

Aang stood in front of his old friend.

"Aang, I noticed Momo's not with you," said Bumi.

Aang laughed and replied, "He's with Tenzin."

"Oh, well, at least they have each other," Bumi replied.

There was a long silence as Bumi and Aang looked at each other.

"I'm going to face the Fire Lord," Aang said to finally break the silence.

"Have you mastered the other elements?" Bumi asked.

"Bumi, you're a mad genius," Aang replied, as he smiled. Then he sighed. "No, I haven't, but I can no longer sit by and watch as the Fire Nation takes over the world. I don't have time to master the elements now."

"Well, I hope you will think like a mad genius," Bumi replied.

"I don't want Tenzin to have to raise his family in a war zone," Aang added. He bowed to his old friend and took off on his glider.

* * *

"Why didn't Aang master the other elements?" Katara asked.

"I don't have an answer for that," Bumi replied. He turned to Korra and said, "I think if you keep looking you'll be able to find surprising answers."

Bumi laughed until he snorted.

Korra raised an eyebrow.

Bumi had the guards show Korra and her friends to the newly refurbished chamber.

"It was nice of him to let us stay," said Katara.

"Yeah," said Sokka as he climbed into bed.

"We had better head out tomorrow," said Korra. "We need to head North. I want to go to the Northern Air Temple next. It should be a short journey from there to the Northern Water Tribe."

"What are you hoping to learn when you get there?" Sokka asked. "I mean you've already mastered waterbending."

"I want to know about the other Water Tribe Avatar before me," said Korra. "But more than that, I want to know about my father."

"Your father?" Katara asked.

"Er, yeah," Korra replied. The look on Korra's face made Katara realize it wasn't something Korra wanted to talk about, even Sokka could tell.

"Like you said, we'd better get some rest," said Sokka.

They went to sleep.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
